


Norrington, Sparrow and Groves

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [27]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Age of Sail, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunchbreak Sketches of two officers and a pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norrington, Sparrow and Groves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Wind and Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203989) by [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/pseuds/rexluscus). 



> _Norrington's ugly wet embarrassing feelings_. That's one of the tags on the amazing, thrilling story which put me in a such mood to sketch, omg. I think I really have to do a Sparrington for it too because I'm not done with Norrie and his ridiculous face, I'm really not. AND THEN THERE ARE THE UNIFORMS. I die! Seriously, I loved this fic sfm. I wasn't even IN this fandom. buT ThiS FIC, YOU GuIiiiIISE, hELp

 

Norrington

 

 

Groves

 

 

Sparrow

 

 

Norrington

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://www.artgroves.tumblr.com)**


End file.
